


Чем меньше у тебя хороших друзей, тем они ближе

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Однажды Хиджикате позвонили и назначили встречу.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 11





	1. Действие I: Пить молоко из стеклянных бутылок гораздо приятней, чем из пакетиков или картонных коробок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the fewer good friends someone has, the closer they usually are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043279) by [SerpentineJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ). 



> Betad by Jihiro Ann

Хиджиката Тоширо часто задавался вопросом, в какой момент его жизнь пошла не так.

«Не так» — потому что в целом, он никогда в жизни не ожидал стать заместителем командира специализированного подразделения, предназначенного для защиты Эдо. «Не так» же конкретно сейчас — потому что не знал, как так получилось, что он оказался погребённым под пятью разгорячёнными телами и одной огромной храпящей собакой.

— Богом клянусь, — прошипел Хиджиката. — Чей бы ботинок ни упирался мне в спину, у вас есть десять секунд, чтобы убрать его, прежде чем я отрежу его вместе с ногой.

— Кто сказал, что это мой ботинок? — прошептал Гинтоки где-то позади него. Хиджиката, извернувшись в ограниченном пространстве, ударил его локтём. Послышался вскрик боли.

— Заткнись, Гин-чан! — заорала Кагура. — По крайней мере, ты рядом со своим отвратительным майонезным бойфрендом! А на мне сидит этот садист! Шинпачи!

Раздался звук, подозрительно похожий на хихиканье Окиты, затем треск стекол очков.

— Почему эта проклятая собака сверху? — пробормотал Хиджиката.

Всё случилось, по обыкновению, весьма глупо. Они гонялись за тремя повстанцами Джои после рейда на одну из баз Кацуры, а по итогу это оказалась чёртова троица из Ёрозуи. Почему им вздумалось посреди ночи встретиться с известными террористами, Хиджикату уже даже не волновало. Наверное, потому что Кацура и Широяша были закадычными приятелями, и, заметив погоню, эти три идиотских мушкетера прыгнули в перевернутый контейнер рядом с доками. Конечно, ошибочно посчитав это каким-то туннелем, ведущим под землю, Хиджиката, Окита и Кондо прыгнули следом, что привело к их нынешнему затруднительному положению.  
Раздался удар, затем звук дребезжащего металла. Окита и китайская девчонка снова начали спорить.

Почему собака устроилась сверху, находилось за пределами понимания Хиджикаты. Всё, что делали эти идиоты, не поддавалось логике. Почему кто-то такой здравомыслящий и разумный вроде него встречался с таким придурком, как Саката Гинтоки — мир, возможно, никогда и не узнает.

Если уж говорить о Сакате Гинтоки, то давление на нижнюю часть спины Хиджикаты всё ещё не исчезало, поэтому он намеренно откинулся назад сильнее, чем того требовало его положение.

— Хиджиката-кун! — вскрикнул Гинтоки. — Мне они нужны! И он тоже! Я думал, тебе нравится Гинтоки-младший!

— Убью, — выплюнул Хиджиката, засаживая Гинтоки в бок локтём. И снова зажал кнопку на рации. — Ямазаки! Где, чёрт возьми, наше подкрепление? Вытащите нас отсюда!

— Извините, заместитель командующего! — из динамика раздался прерывающийся голос Ямазаки. — Сейчас все преследуют повстанцев Кацуры! Мы скоро приедем, обещаю!

Хиджиката практически раздавил рацию в руке.

***

Излишне говорить, что после того, как Шинсенгуми освободили их из тесноты пахнущего солёной водой и ржавчиной контейнера, Гинтоки и его малышня сбежали. Сам Гинтоки по дороге кричал, что не хочет видеть форму Шинсенгуми ещё как минимум месяц. Хиджиката скривился ему вслед, прежде чем насесть на Ямазаки с расспросами о погоне, которую они пропустили, так как были несколько заняты. Он знал, что всё равно пойдёт с Гинтоки в кино уже в ближайший выходной, и с нетерпением не ждал этого. Даже если по сути Гинтоки был его парнем, а также фантастически целовался, это не означало, что он должен бегать за ним каждый раз, когда тот вытворял очередную глупость.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Заместитель командующего Шинсунгуми, Хиджиката Тоширо, — ответил он.

— Хиджиката-кун! — в трубке раздался голос, который он никак не ожидал услышать. — Погоня сегодня была окрыляющая. Как и всегда. Мы можем встретиться?

— Какого хрена? — сказал Хиджиката. — Кацура?

— Честно говоря, я удивлен, что Шинсенгуми все ещё преследует моих людей после того, как Кондо и я разделили такие глубокие переживания, — вздохнул обладатель этого досадного голоса. Это определенно был Кацура. — В любом случае, я хотел поговорить с тобой в частном порядке. Подойдёт? Элизабет со мной не будет.

— Какого хрена, — сказал Хиджиката. — Кацура.

— Не Кацура, а… — начал Кацура, затем прервал себя и откашлялся. — Не обращай внимания. Скажем, мейд-кафе в квартале от последней штаб-квартиры, на которую вы совершали рейд? Через пятнадцать минут?

— Какого хрена, — сказал Хиджиката.

— Повторяешься, — заметил Кацура. — Скоро увидимся!

Он повесил трубку. Хиджиката отвёл свой телефон от уха.

— Всё в порядке, заместитель командующего? — спросил Ямазаки.

— Какого хрена, — пробормотал Хиджиката.

***

Конечно, Хиджиката пошёл один. Даже если это ловушка, он, вероятно, сможет убежать, говорил он сам себе. В любом случае, из-за рейда большинство сил Кацуры сегодня будут разбросаны, а Кацура не выглядел человеком, устраивающим жестокие разборки в мейд-кафе.

А почему, собственно, герой войны Джои так часто посещал мейд-кафе? Может, каждый, связанный с Саката Гинтоки, немного не в себе?

— Хиджиката-кун! — Кацура помахал ему рукой из угла кабинки, стоило перешагнуть порог кафе. — Сюда!

— Кацура, что происходит? — спросил Хиджиката, присаживаясь. Девочка в фартуке с оборками поприветствовала его и спросила о заказе. Из вежливости он выбрал кофе.

— Сразу к делу, да? — вздохнул Кацура и вытащил бумажный планшет. — Ну, это неплохая черта характера. Особенно, когда имеешь дело с Гинтоки.

Он отметил что-то на бумаге. Хиджиката не знал, почему, но эта ситуация его раздражала.

— А? — спросил Хиджиката. — Причём тут Гинтоки?

— Интервью. У нас интервью, конечно же, — сказал Кацура, глядя поверх записей на него. — На должность партнёра Гинтоки.

— Какого хрена, — сказал Хиджиката в, кажется, десятый раз за полчаса.

— Ладно. Какие свои лучшие качества в качестве второй половинки вы бы могли сейчас назвать? — начал Кацура, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе. — Я уже отметил выдержку и настойчивость как достоинства. Хотя, может быть, настойчивость должна пойти в отрицательную колонку…

— Э-э, — произнёс Хиджиката. — Ты позвал меня сюда ради этого?

Девушка в фартуке, улыбаясь, принесла кофе. Хиджиката выдавил в него полбутылки майонеза и сделал глоток.  
Кацура нахмурился.

— Какую часть своего ежемесячного дохода ты тратишь на майонез? — спросил он неодобрительно. — Зависимость, знаешь ли, серьёзная проблема, которая может разрушить семью.

— Почему это происходит со мной, — произнёс Хиджиката.

— Замедленная реакция, — пробормотал Кацура, делая пометку на планшете. — Потенциально… склонный к привыканию.

— Хватит! — воскликнул Хиджиката, ударив кулаком по столу, из-за чего чашка и блюдце Кацуры подпрыгнули. — Прекращай!

— Вспышки… гнева, — сказал Кацура, продолжая записывать. Пальцы Хиджикаты кольнуло — так ему хотелось вытащить катану. Кацура закончил записывать и поднял на него взгляд.

— Многие черты твоего характера такие же, как и у Гинтоки, — вздохнул он. — Он так ничему и не научился, да? Я даже не удивлен, что вы нашли друг друга.

Хиджиката замер. Кацура отложил планшет.

— Я буду честен с тобой. Гинтоки… в его жизни было не так уж много счастья.

Хиджиката внимательно посмотрел на него. Иногда он забывал, что Ёрозуя был кем-то ещё, прежде чем стал Гин-чаном из «Мастеров на все руки» Эдо. Кацура встретил его взгляд без колебаний. Промелькнула мысль, что даже этот человек знал о Гинтоки и его демонах больше, чем он сам. А они были ровесниками.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спросил Хиджиката внезапно пересохшим ртом.

— Я говорю о том, что романтические отношения — то, чего Гинтоки никогда не ожидал после войны.

Кацура сложил руки на планшете, который лежал на столе. На мгновение Хиджиката мельком увидел то, что, должно быть, видели другие: отважного аристократа Кацуру Котаро, союзника Широяши, ставшего гениальным тактиком и элитным военачальником уже в подростковом возрасте. Ну, или лидера фракции повстанцев Джои Кацура Котаро, человека, обладающего достаточной силой, чтобы сплотить вокруг себя сотню самураев. Одновременно с этим он видел сироту и главу клана Кацура; человека, который отказался от всякой гордости, надел личину труса и стал известен как Беглец Котаро, чтобы спасти своих бойцов. Хиджиката почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, но продолжил смотреть в ответ.

— И единственный, кому я позволю занять его сердце — это тот, кто по-настоящему заботится о нём как о человеке, а не о главном герое «Сёнен Джампа», — закончил Кацура, вздохнув. — Хорошо, с интервью покончено, кандидат номер двенадцать.

— Кандидат номер… — повторил Хиджиката. — Подождите-ка, скольких людей ты позвал на интервью?!

— Хм? — произнёс Кацура, поднимая свой планшет. — Ну, еще двое сегодня, а так около двадцати пяти.

Меч Хиджикаты издал лёгкий звук, когда его выхватили из ножен.

***

— Какого хрена! — в очередной раз пробормотал Хиджиката, потому что в результате встреча закончилась тем, что он, размахивая мечом, выгнал Кацуру из кафе через чёрных ход на кухне. — Чёртовы мудаки.

В этот момент зазвонил телефон.

— Да? — рявкнул он. — Если это снова Кацура…

— А? — раздался в трубке голос Гинтоки. — Зура звонил тебе?

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Хиджиката.

— Не Зура, а Кацура, — раздался голос на фоне. — Шинпачи-кун, ещё антисептика.

— Значит, это ты порезал Зуру? — вздохнул Гинтоки.

— Почему у тебя такие странные друзья? — спросил Хиджиката.

— Они мне не друзья, — фыркнул Гинтоки. — Эй, Зура. В следующий раз, когда пойдёшь один против Хиджикаты, не проигрывай. Мне стыдно, когда мои бывшие товарищи проигрывают моему парню.

— Не Зура… — начал было Кацура, но в трубке вдруг раздался звук удара, вскрик, а потом забавный треск. Хиджиката почувствовал, как в груди потеплело от того, что Гинтоки назвал его парнем. Как бы между прочим. А ведь не стоило привыкать к такому, потому что Гинтоки — идиот. Хладнокровный, любящий сладости дурак, в которого Хиджиката, возможно, втрескался по уши. Что никуда не годилось, ведь он не подписывался на то, чтобы его преследовали знаменитые военные преступники Джои. Хотя… это его нисколечко не волновало.


	2. Действие II: После делового ужина подраться за возможность оплатить счёт — обычное дело

Когда неделю спустя Хиджиката патрулировал порт, примерно в трёх метрах от его лица остановился массивный ярко-красный корабль. Громкий смех, послышавшийся с палубы, заставил Хиджикату ожидать чего-то зловещего, хотя вроде бы ничего не предвещало.

— Ахаха! Нашёл его, Муцу!

Вначале раздался звук удара, вскрик, а затем человек в красном плаще упал сверху прямо на асфальт.

— Ты сам хотел с ним поговорить! — прокричала с корабля какая-то девушка. На ней была бамбуковая шляпа путешественника. — У нас есть дела! Кайентай, отправляемся!

Корабли — их все же было несколько — пришли в движение.

— Муцу! Стой! — прокричал человек, отрываясь от тротуара.

Слишком поздно — корабли уже взмыли в небо, и Хиджиката посмотрел вниз.

— Ахахаха, — засмеялся человек у его ног и, почесывая кучерявую голову, встал, чтобы протянуть руку. Его солнцезащитные очки треснули. — Прошу прощения за такое внезапное появление. Сакамото Тацума, к вашим услугам.

Сакамото Тацума, надо же.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Хиджиката, припечатывая ботинком окурок. Он из вежливости пожал протянутую руку, и Сакамото улыбнулся ему.

— Я слышал, что ты ***хаешь Кинтоки, — сказал Сакамото, и в качестве продолжения рукопожатия Хиджиката сбросил его в море.

Раздался громкий всплеск, а когда Сакамото, отфыркиваясь, выбрался из воды, с него текло. Но он не перестал смеяться. Это быстро становилось его самой раздражающей чертой.

— Прости, прости, — снова повинился он, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Зура мне всё рассказал! Вот, смотри.

Он вытащил красный телефон.

— Я купил водонепроницаемый телефон, потому что Муцу часто пытается утопить меня, — объяснил он.

**Тацума изменил имя чата на «Пацаны»**

[11:23] Зура: Кстати, Гинтоки нашел парня.  
[11:23] Тацума: ДА ЛАДНО  
[11:23] Тацума: (w)  
[11:23] Тацума: Кинтоки, почему бы тебе нас не познакомить  
[11:24] Гинтоки: Тацума, это текстовый разговор  
[11:24] Гинтоки: Моё имя тут написано по буквам  
**Такасуги изменил имя чата на «Список жертв»**  
[11:24] Такасуги: Я отказываюсь быть частью группы под названием «Пацаны».  
[11:24] Гинтоки: Никто здесь тебя не держит, придурок.  
[11:24] Такасуги: Это тебя здесь никто не держит идиот.  
[11:24] Тацума: Ребята, завязывайте  
[11:24] Зура: Просто дай им выпустить пар. И кто постоянно меняет моё имя на Зура?  
[11:24] Тацума: Ахаха я мод  
[11:24] Не Зура, а Кацура: Почему ты мод?!  
[11:24] Тацума: Потому что никто из вас не признается, что хочет оставаться на связи (грустный смайл) поэтому мне пришлось самому сделать группу (ww)  
[11:26] Тацума: Ребята?  
[11:33] Тацума: Эй!  
[11:53] Тацума: ну и ладно, ненавижу вас всех

**Тацума изменил имя чата на «Не друзья»**

**Куроконо изменил имя чата на «Друзья»**

— Это самый идиотский чат, который я когда-либо видел, — сказал Хиджиката.

***

Как оказалось, Сакамото был при деньгах, поэтому предложил пока поесть, ожидая, когда Муцу завершит деловую сделку, из-за которой Кайентай, по-видимому, и прилетел на Землю. Сакамото отвёл их в суши-магазин в стиле Эдо, и Хиджиката насладился новыми блюдами — вместо надоевших в столовой Шинсенгуми. Сакамото же рассказал парочку едва забавных глупых историй из приключений в космосе. Несмотря на то, что Сакамото был практически незнакомцем, с ним оказалось легко общаться. Он болтал обо всём на свете, и, к своему удивлению, Хиджиката расслабился. Может, он просто слишком много времени проводил с идиотами.

— А потом, — засмеялся Сакамото, — Муцу избила всех торговцев на том корабле, и мы забрали их товар.

— Проще говоря, вы пираты, — пробормотал Хиджиката, но не пресёк попытку Сакамото налить ему ещё саке. И если он так совершал все свои деловые сделки, Хиджиката понимал, почему Гинтоки называл его не иначе, как аферистом.

— Ну, я изначально был военным преступником, поэтому я не знаю, хуже теперь или лучше, — хихикнул Сакамото.

— Ну да, — вновь пробормотал Хиджиката. Он наводил справки. — Дракон Кацурахамы.

Сакамото расхохотался.

— Ты слышал эту старую легенду? На самом деле я никогда не был фехтовальщиком. Даже мои солдаты считали, что я не очень хорош.

Он снова потянулся за бутылкой сакэ и, когда его рукав задрался, Хиджиката увидел прерывистый шрам с внутренней стороны правого запястья, доходивший до середины предплечья. Бугристая рубцовая ткань выглядела старой.

Сакамото заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся.

— А, это? Это то, что закончило мою карьеру фехтовальщика навсегда. После я уже не мог владеть клинком — рука не держит.

— Понятно, — сказал Хиджиката.

Когда Сакамото посмотрел на него краем глаза, то внезапно показался не таким уж и нетрезвым. Румянец на щеках не сочетался с ясным взглядом.

Ага. Как там? Аферист.

— Итак, Хиджиката-кун, — сказал Сакамото, растягивая гласные. — Как к тебе относится Кинтоки?

Хиджиката поджал губы.

— Ты тоже будешь меня песочить? Кацура полчаса ко мне придирался.

Сакамото рассмеялся и почесал затылок.

— Зура добрался до тебя первым, а? Я не могу сказать, что удивлен. Зура всегда был близок к Кинтоки.

— Близок? — пробормотал Хиджиката. — Это теперь так называется?

— Ну, для таких как они.

Хиджиката хмыкнул и выпил, а Сакамото легко продолжил, всё ещё улыбаясь. Это нервировало, а Хиджиката был не из тех, кого было легко вывести из себя.

— Однако он не единственный, кто любит Кинтоки. Хотя не показывает этого.

— Ясно-понятно, — сказал Хиджиката.

— Кинтоки отомстил за мою руку, — продолжил Сакамото, отставляя чашку и прослеживая шрам кончиками пальцев. — Он и Такасуги. Парочка идиотов, которые любят помахать мечами посреди битвы, не видя картины в целом.  
Сакамото усмехнулся, и Хиджиката насторожился. Улыбка вышла до того странная, что, возможно, ему бы стоило проверить свою выпивку на яд.

— Обращайся с ним хорошо, лады? — сказали улыбчивые губы, а цепкие синие глаза заблестели над краем солнцезащитных очков. Да уж, друзья Гинтоки и правда слишком странные. — Или Шинсенгуми могут столкнуться с некоторыми… определенными трудностями, когда захотят пополнить арсенал.

Это что, угроза? После минутного размышления Хиджиката решил — определенно она. А ещё нужно запомнить: никогда не переходить дорогу Сакамото Тацуме, если будет такая возможность. В следующее мгновение хитроумный эксперт по торговле исчез, и остался Сакамото, который снова смеялся, как идиот, подталкивая ещё одну пиалу в сторону Хиджикаты. Он всё говорил и говорил — например о том, как Кинтоки выбил бы из него всю дурь, если бы поймал его на таком разговоре.

***

В тот раз Хиджиката остался в Ёрозуе, потому что Гинтоки отказался ночевать в казармах Шинсенгуми. Ну и потому, что Кагуре в принципе было всё равно, если Гинтоки и его «отвратительный парень-коп» находятся в другой комнате. Главное — чтобы они не трахались, пока она дома, и в целом относились к ней как к хозяйке. Ведь она королева Кабуки-чо.

— Почему у тебя такие странные друзья, а? — спросил Хиджиката полусонным голосом. Раз в десятый за последние две недели.

— А? Кто на этот раз? — пробормотал Гинтоки откуда-то сзади.

Они оба лежали на боку, и рука Гинтоки служила подушкой, а нога лежала поверх бедра Хиджикаты.

— Сакамото, — сказал Хиджиката, на что Гинтоки фыркнул и пробормотал:

— А, Тацума. Ну, он всегда любил вмешиваться в чужие дела.


	3. Действие III: Бабочки симпатичны издалека, но если приглядеться, то они просто жуки

Через несколько дней телефон зазвонил снова — когда Хиджиката был на месте преступления. Взлом. Без жертв. Оставив на месте Сого, Хиджиката ответил на звонок:

— Да?

— Вы заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми Хиджиката Тоширо? — спросили на другом конце провода. Голос доносился будто из банки, но был приятным и звучал твёрдо.

— Да. Кто это?

— Я бы хотел назначить встречу. Восемь часов, в субботу вечером. Я отправлю адрес.

— Извините, но кто это, чёрт побери? — нахмурившись, Хиджиката на всякий случай вновь проверил входящий номер: «Неизвестно», как и до того, как он ответил. В трубке вновь заговорили:

— Это касается Сакаты Гинтоки. Восемь часов. Не опаздывай.

Послышался гудок сброшенного звонка. Посмотрев на свой телефон, Хиджиката привычно пробормотал:

— Какого хрена.

***

Ну, чего-то подобного следовало ожидать: ведь за пару минувших недель количество идиотов в его жизни резко возросло. Всё из-за Гинтоки. Он не должен был удивляться, когда приехал по адресу из сообщения. Даже если это оказался высококлассный ресторан. В отдельной комнате с видом на небольшой открытый сад сидел человек.

Была уже ночь. Такасуги Шинске выдохнул дым из тонкой длинной трубки. Его юката с рисунком из бабочек мрачно ниспадала на татами.

— Хиджиката-кун, — сказал Такасуги. — Рад, что ты смог прийти.

— Как-то я не уверен, что это стоило делать, — ответил Хиджиката, тем не менее, присаживаясь напротив. На столе уже были еда и напитки. Несколько бутылок якульта стояли открытыми и, вероятно, были пусты. Хиджиката настороженно на них уставился. Якульт и Такасуги?

Глаза Такасуги были закрыты, он размеренно дышал. У Хиджикаты пальцы закололо, так хотелось самому закурить.

— Угощайся. Я пригласил — я плачу, — сказал Такасуги, откладывая трубку и поднимая взгляд.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Хиджиката. — Я, конечно, слегка того, раз влюбился в Гинтоки, но ещё не настолько поехал крышей, чтобы есть то, что предлагает мне повстанец из радикальной ветви Джои.

— Обещаю — никакого яда, — забавляясь, сказал Такасуги. — Гинтоки мне голову снесёт, если я убью его ненаглядного парня.

Казалось, он подобрел, выяснив некоторые проблемы с Гинтоки. Насколько такой человек вообще мог подобреть. Вообще, Хиджиката об этом знал только потому, что Гинтоки всё время жаловался на Такасуги и Кихейтай, которые теперь присылали новогодние открытки в Ёрозую без просьб о дополнительном экранном времени.

— От тебя это звучит ещё более угрожающе, — пробормотал Хиджиката, глотнув воды. Такасуги тоже пил и просто смотрел в тишине на Хиджикату.

— Я предполагаю, что мы здесь не потому, что ты захотел сдаться, — сказал Хиджиката, дёргая ногой.

— Надеюсь, ты здесь не для того, чтобы арестовать меня, — сказал Такасуги. Он вновь закурил, и Хиджиката сжал зубы.

— Это самая странная из встреч за последнее время, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, Кацура и Сакамото что-то говорили.

— О, так Зура и Тацума уже говорили с тобой? Ну, тогда нам не понадобится много времени, —улыбнулся Такасуги, и Хиджиката пожалел о том, что нарушил молчание, потому что его улыбка была определенно страшнее, чем взгляд. Наклонившись вперед, он положил на стол короткий меч и посмотрел в глаза Хиджикате прежде, чем тот успел спросить, что случилось.

— Только три слова, — тихо сказал Такасуги. — Разбей. Ему. Сердце.

— И зачем ты меня вообще позвал?!

Какое-то время Такасуги смотрел на него, постукивая пальцем по мечу. Хиджиката настороженно смотрел в ответ.

— Я не собираюсь этого делать.

— Даже если на кону будет твоя жизнь?

— Угрожаешь? Интересно, — ответил Хиджиката, в свою очередь касаясь рукояти меча.

Когда рука Такасуги дёрнулась, лезвие короткого меча отбросило блики в тусклом освещении. Хиджиката вспомнил, что перед ним не просто друг детства его парня, а самоназначенный командир — сначала повстанческой армии, а теперь и космической эскадры. И, вероятно, один из самых опасных людей в галактике. В глазах Такасуги промелькнул зловещий огонёк…

…а потом он убрал руку с меча и откинулся на подушку; юката с бабочками слегка разошлась на груди. Грациозно повернув голову, Такасуги взял трубку, и после выдоха дым мягко вышел из его рта.

Краем глаза смотря на Хиджикату, Такасуги улыбнулся так, что показались острые, ярко-белые зубы. И хотя Хиджиката не был из особо пугливых, даже он почувствовал, как на лбу начал проступать холодный пот.

— Можешь убрать руку со своего оружия, заместитель командующего, — протянул Такасуги так, будто не он только что сказал Хиджикате разойтись со своим парнем под угрозой смерти. — Это был тест, и ты прошёл.

Вначале сказанное от Хиджикаты ускользнуло, но стряхнув ошеломление, он скрипнул зубами.

— Тест? Да вы все, я смотрю, любите поиграть на нервах, да?

— Гинтоки — один из нас, — пожал плечами Такасуги, снова выдыхая дым.

— Разве ты не должен его ненавидеть?

— Тацума сказал, что десять лет слишком долгий срок для ссоры, — вздохнул Такасуги. Он определенно подобрел, потому что в его взгляде стал заметно меньше напоминать взгляд сумасшедшего психа, который манипулировал бакуфу и аманто за кулисами. Сейчас в нём можно было увидеть друга Гинтоки и молодого командира Кихейтай, о котором упоминалось в книгах по истории. Даже улыбка у Такасуги стала менее дикой и даже удовлетворённой? По крайней мере, Хиджиката так думал до тех пор, пока Такасуги не добавил:

— Хотя не могу сказать, что одобряю выбор Гинтоки. Пёс бакуфу, ну надо же.

— Ещё что-то хочешь сказать? — спросил Хиджиката.

— Ладно, — Такасуги опёрся на колено рукой, чтобы подняться. — Если не о чем больше говорить, я откланяюсь. Комната оплачена, так что угощайся.

— Подожди, Такасуги, — позвал Хиджиката, когда тот был в дверях.

— Что такое, демонический заместитель командующего?

Такасуги обернулся и Хиджиката нахмурился.

— Зачем ты всё это делаешь? Я могу понять мотивы Кацуры, да и Сакамото кажется дружелюбным идиотом. Но я не понимаю, почему ты…

Такасуги хмыкнул и отвернулся. Он медленно и неторопливо поднял трубку, и выдохнул в один и тот же момент со вздохом.

— Для чего ещё нужны старые друзья? — сказал он тихо, и сёдзи со стуком сомкнулись у него за спиной.

***

— Гинтоки, — сказал Хиджиката.

— А?

Гинтоки сидел напротив него в скучной кабинке в скучном кафе, поедая слишком сладкое парфе, и лениво глядел в окно, пока Хиджиката не окликнул его. Повернул голову: волосы всклокочены, изо рта криво торчала ложка. Замечательный портрет бесполезного человека.

Хиджиката вдруг подумал, что он в принципе понимает этих идиотов из Джои и их мотивы для встреч. Несмотря на все обстоятельства и на то, что каждый из них был космическим дебилом, они действительно заботились об этом кудрявом идиоте. Хиджиката знал это, потому что был одним из них. Трудно найти хороших друзей, а особенно таких раздражающих, утомительных и мельтешащих в твоей жизни несмотря ни на годы, ни на расстояние; а которые всегда будут рядом в каком-то смысле — и подавно. Гинтоки не нужно было разговаривать со своими друзьями, чтобы знать — они его прикроют. А когда придёт время — он прикроет их.

Не дождавшись ответа, Гинтоки засунул себе палец в нос.

— Ничего, — ответил Хиджиката вместо того, чтобы сказать то, что было на уме. Он отпил свой кофе с майонезом, пряча улыбку.


	4. Действие IV: В групповом чате всегда есть человек, который читает, но никогда не отвечает

Когда телефон завибрировал, Хиджиката лениво нашарил его рядом с футоном. Свет от экрана заставил его прикрыть глаза ладонью.

— Хиджиката-кун. Спасибо, что присматриваете за Гинтоки-саном. Пожалуйста, продолжайте заботиться о нём и в будущем. Наши бывшие товарищи воистину драгоценны для нас.

— Какого хрена? — прищурившись, сдержанно ответил Хиджиката всё ещё хриплым со сна голосом.

— Если бы кто-то угрожал счастью кого-то очень важного для стольких людей, как Гинтоки-сан… Небеса наверняка наказали бы этого бедного человека.

— Ну, — сглотнул Хиджиката. Он вдруг почувствовал, как от затылка по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— Я уверен, вы понимаете. Спасибо.

Хиджиката дёрнулся и посмотрел на экран телефона, где высветилось имя звонившего.

— Гинтоки, — прошипел он, поворачиваясь и пиная ногу Гинтоки. Тот застонал во сне и попытался перевернуться. Хиджиката снова ударил его. Ответом вновь стало сонное бормотание.

— Гинтоки! Какого хрена! Кто такой Куроконо Таске?!


End file.
